He Wants To Believe
by The Half Mad Muggle
Summary: The Dark Lord has fallen.  The son of the Potters survives.  Yet there is one enigma left for Albus Dumbledore.  That engima is Severus Snape.  Can he be trusted?


**He Wants To Believe**

_I might consider doing another chapter to this one; I have some ideas in my head. I don't know. One of the characters is deliberately anonymous...you can draw your own conclusions._

* * *

The prisoner is brought out, hands behind his back. His clothes are dirtied and soiled with dust and neglect. His face is painted with a constant scowl—no sign of arrogance or superiority now.

He is roughly pushed into the chair behind the wooden table. His eyes narrow, just slightly, at the interrogator before him, but he says no words.

"You are to be questioned under the influence of Veritaserum." His interrogator announces, holding the vial in his hand. "You will answer all my questions truthfully and to the best of your abilities. The information you provide may or may not secure you an earlier release from Azkaban." His eyes rise to stare at the prisoner, "Do you understand me?"

A long pause. A nod.

"Good." The interrogator pulls the stopper from the vial. "Three drops, as per the Ministry's standards." He pours a tiny amount of the silver liquid into a small glass, handing it to the prisoner.

The prisoner lifts it to his lips, keeping his gaze fixed on his interrogator as if toasting his health. He swallows.

The interrogator plays with his quill for a moment, poising it above the parchment. "I am going to ask you about a follower of Lord Voldemort." He said softly. "Are you loyal to Lord Voldemort?"

Eyes did not leave his face. "Yes."

"Do you know...Severus Snape?"

"Yes." His tone had not changed.

"Is he loyal to Voldemort?"

A slight pause, as if there was an inner battle—but then, "One would have said yes, had I not read the Daily Prophet this morning. I would suggest that he has turned his back on our most righteous cause."

"Might I remind you that we are sat in Azkaban? Your release depends on your answers. Be careful how you show your devotion to your dead Lord." His voice has gained in intensity. There is a moment of silence as he calms himself. "Was Severus Snape loyal to the Dark Lord?"

"Very. His _most _loyal." The words are accompanied by a sneer.

"Elaborate."

Raised eyebrows. "Severus Snape was the Dark Lord's favourite—though for what reasons, I have yet to comprehend. You should know that already, if he has spilled his deepest secrets to _you. _Of all people to betray the Dark Lord with, he chose you..."

"Severus has his reasons. I believe he has made the right decision." His response is offhand. "Define "favourite"."

"His closest advisor. The Dark Lord always saw something in him...that the rest of us were blind to."

"Describe their relationship."

He looks at his interrogator for a long moment. "Why are you so interested in Severus? Surely he will be convicted along with the rest of us?"

The interrogator regards him for a longer moment. "Severus has done a brave thing. He will be rewarded for that."

"You cannot trust Severus Snape!" The exclamation is emotional, suggesting that it is not controlled by the potion steaming through his veins. "He is a slithering serpent who crawls between those who might make him victorious."

"I have asked you to describe his relationship with Voldemort."

The prisoner pouts for a moment, a frown creasing his smooth brow. "Close. He always stood on the left side of the Dark Lord—his advisor and confidante. Their conversations did not require words—and their decisions were simultaneous and always exactly the same. They were...too similar at the heart."

"Why would Severus turn from that?"

"I am sure that the Dark Lord will also want an answer to that question!"

"You believe that Lord Voldemort will return?" This is interesting, for that very thought has chased around his head for several weeks now, since Voldemort's demise.

A sneer. "Of course. And when he does, he will reward those who stayed loyal to him."

"You knew Severus from Hogwarts."

There is an instant darkening to the prisoner's expression. "I did."

"You took him under your wing."

"Yes."

"And took him to Tom?"

"When he was of age, yes." The responses are noncommittal. His voice has deadened.

"Were you close?"

An internal struggle that is obvious even to the inexperienced observer. "Yes."

The interrogator nods, "How close?"

The prisoner swallows. "He is intense." He replies, knowing it is not a direct answer, but having enough control of his mind not to answer the question that could destroy him.

"How close?"

"He sucks you in with his power and his naivety. But he is not naive. He is Slytherin to the heart." He is still trying to fight the potion, but is failing. "Such an attractive soul..."

His interrogator leans forward in his chair. "Why was Tom so fond of him?"

"Because the Dark Lord owned every part of his soul. He was so willing...even I do not know how deep the darkness runs." He shakes his head. "He is no soldier for the light. You cannot trust him. I thought I could trust him..." He pauses, surprised at his own words.

His interrogator clasps his hands together. "Why can't I trust him?"

"He uses you. He pretends to surrender everything he has. He convinces you that he is worth having. But he knows that the only place he belongs in, is with the Dark Lord. He's a Slytherin. One of the finest Slytherins that ever lived—traitorous and disloyal." He looks away. "I trusted him. I saved him!"

"Saved him from what?"

"From you! You and your twisted favouritism and manipulation!"

Silence ensues.

The interrogator stands, "I have all the information I need."

"I loved him." The prisoner finishes, a different emotion appearing in his eyes. "That is his most dangerous weapon. You love him because he is so lost." He leans forward, almost desperate. "Dumbledore. You don't have to listen to me. But he cannot be trusted—lock him in Azkaban. It is where he belongs."

Blue eyes stare at him. "Your information has been helpful. You will be released from Azkaban. I will make my own decision about Severus Snape."

With that, he is gone.

* * *

He stands in the silent library, hidden from any seeking eyes. He is watching his newest acquisition, observing his every movement and analysing them.

Severus is simply reading, curled up in a large armchair, head lowered over his book. He turns the pages periodically. He is so young. So naive. He wants to redeem himself, of that, Albus Dumbledore is sure.

And he wants to believe it, too. He wants to believe that he is not as dark as everyone tells him. He wants to believe that Severus is just misunderstood.

He wants to believe that his greatest mistake will not be the downfall of the light.

Twenty one years old. Everyone, surely, deserves a second chance?

He will trust Severus Snape. He will forgive him. He will show him that there is another path to the one he has walked.

He trusts that Severus will never betray him...


End file.
